everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar Conrad Joure
'Oscar Conrad Joure '''is a 2016-introduced character, as the son of Sir Gromer Somer Joure from Arthurian legend, specifically ''The Wedding of Sir Gawain & Dame Ragnelle. He attends Ever After High, aspiring to be a knight and full-fledged sorcerer. Character Personality At first people see Oscar as mean or heartless towards others publicly. To himself at least, he is just the type of person who gets easily suspicious and not give his heart to anyone, like his father. The boy would likely criticise even the smallest detail on anything - not that most of his 'suggestions' aren't factually correct. He then would take the initiative to solve the problem there when help's needed especially if magic's involved. Oscar follows logic heavily, not relying much on emotion or taking sides, even though he can be biased while defending himself sometimes. He also isn't fanatical about popular culture and hates hypocrisy or tricks performed by others, which is somewhat ironic considering his role. Another side of him is his caring, down-to-earth-like nature. He is very protective of the environment including its animals like his pet deer mouse Inglewood. The boy's rarely known to act apathetic towards forest creatures and whatnot. However, Oscar is not necessarily a quickly-empathetic teen to other living beings, but he can provide a different light on someone else's issue. He can be extremely self-critical when he gets something wrong or messes things up, so he seems to hold some grudges time to time - especially compesating by acting quite rude to people Appearance Oscar has a short, slim stature with pale white skin. He has shoulder-length, dark brown hair usually tied in a loose ponytail. His face is slightly round with a hawk nose, smug lips, ice-blue eyes and elvish ears. The boy also has awkward-looking tan marks on his arms and faint freckles. His style is a fusion of Medieval and Military Goth fashions. He wears a short blue-grey gambeson with a white gothic floral pattern along the centre and round metallic buttons. There is a belt made out of mail worn like a sash. Below Oscar wears navy blue jodhpurs and leather knight-armour boots. Interests and Hobbies Fairytale Main Articles: The Marriage of Sir Gawain, The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle How does Oscar Fit In? After Dame Ragnelle lived happily ever after with Sir Gawain, Sir Gromer lived otherwise. Despite eventually being in the Round Table, he got discriminated due to his unusual appearance. The two siblings held a lifelong grudge, prevalent after The End and before the births of Gromer's two children. Oscar Conrad is the younger child while Satomi is his sister. The two adults loved and respected the children equally, but their destined biases prevented close relationships. His sister was supposed to be the Sir but then he unexpectedly received magical powers thus it was decided he would be Sir instead. His father and stepmother then was very involved with, teaching all his magic and supporting him when he came out as gay and trans, but at the expense of his relationship with his sister. Relationships Family His dad is Sir Gromer Jomer Joure, his aunt Dame Ragnelle and his sister (and constant foe) is Satomi. Although he does fight with his sister a lot, he wants to be a good brother and understand her more. His stepmother is also a powerful sorceress, hence the heavy interest into magic. Friends Enemies Romance Pet He shares a pet deer mouse named Inglewood with Satomi. Sometimes he uses him for his magic assignments, even though he doesn't like the risk of hurting the mouse. Notes & Trivia * Oscar is a Gaelic name possibly meaning 'deer friend', and Conrad is Germanic for 'brave counsel', referring to the deer and ironically mentions his role for lack of help in the story. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Transgender Category:Gay Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Checker's Book